Indirect Kiss
by rennomiya
Summary: What's the best way to solve Sakuno's consciousness about indirect kisses? Well, Ryoma has got the answer! RyoSaku. One-shot


**Indirect Kiss**

By: rennomiya

"Make me lunch tomorrow," was what Echizen Ryoma told her after he approached her that morning. "Bring it to me at the rooftop."

Sakuno stared at Ryoma as if he had grown two heads.

"L-Lunch?"

Ryoma nodded and walked away.

A question mark appeared on top of Sakuno's head.

Her prince wanted her to make him lunch tomorrow? From what she remembered, the first time she made him a bento, his one and only comment was that is was "Mada mada dane."

What's going on, she wondered.

**.RyoSaku.**

Momoshiro Takeshi grinned knowingly as Ryoma walked towards him. "So you finally did it, eh? The first step in a relationship!"

Ryoma eyed Momo irritatingly. "Shut up, senpai."

Momo took no offense to his Kouhai's rudeness towards him. That's the prince's natural personality, after all. He watched as Ryoma entered their clubroom to change to his Seigaku jersey. "Ah, youth."

**.RyoSaku.**

Ryuuzaki Sakuno walked towards Ryoma apprehensively. She clutched the bento in her hands worriedly. What if he say 'mada mada dane' again?

She saw the tennis genius lying on the tiled floor of the rooftop, appearing to be taking a nap.

Sakuno decided not to wake the prince up and just leave the bento beside him. She was sure he'll wake up anytime soon anyway.

She knelt down and carefully dropped the bento box beside Ryoma. She was about to stand up and walk away when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist. She was startled by the sudden act and accidentally fell on her bottom.

Ryoma sat up lazily and rubbed his eyes before eyeing the girl in front of him. His gaze went down from her eyes to her hand, which he was holding. He also saw, though he wasn't sure if it was, something pink right under her skirt. "The bento…" he asked; more like said.

Sakuno finally recovered from her shock and blushed. She nodded and pointed towards the bento right beside him. Ryoma looked at it with boredom and slight wonder how he did not notice it before. He took the bento and opened it. He snapped his chopsticks in half said in a low voice, "Itadakimasu."

Sakuno watched as Ryoma took a bite of her octopus sausages. She stared at him with eyes questioning him if it tasted good or not… or if it's still mada mada dane. She watched as he swallowed it and made a move of taking another side dish from the bento box.

Sakuno sighed in defeat. Ryoma would never compliment her cooking anyways. She looked at his eyes and said in a disappointed tone, "Ryoma-kun, a-anou… I better go now… Tomo-chan's waiting for me at the cafeteria…"

Ryoma stopped biting his omelet roll midway. He looked at Sakuno confusedly. "Didn't you bring your share when you went here?"

Sakuno blinked. Is Ryoma expecting her to eat lunch with him? She shook her head and said, "I-I was planning on eating lunch with Tomo-chan at the cafeteria. B-Besides, I didn't make myself lunch…"

Ryoma stared at her indifferently. "Hm…"

She stared in wonder as Ryoma began putting the omelet roll back in the box. He shoved the box gently to Sakuno. "Eat."

Sakuno blushed in embarrassment. "W-Wait! Y-You don't h-have to, R-Ryoma-kun! I-I have m-my lunch m-money! B-Besides… I m-made that f-for you!"

"You eat the first half," Ryoma added. She unknowingly took the bento box from his hands.

"Oh." Sakuno said. And then, her eyes grew wide again. "B-But Ryoma-kun! Y-You've got a big a-appetite! Y-You'll surely g-get hungry l-later o-on if I e-eat h-half of it."

Ryoma transferred his weight on his arms and leaned back. "Then you should've brought your own share."

Sakuno pouted and gazed at him guiltily. She sighed and decided not to reason with the prince anymore. She took the chopsticks which he placed on top of the box and took the omelet roll he returned in the box earlier. She was about to put it in her mouth when she realized something.

Ryoma already used the chopsticks when he ate the octopus sausages. If she'll use the same chopsticks, then it'll be like they'll kiss.

An indirect kiss.

Sakuno blushed then shades of crimson. There's no way she can do it.

Ryoma noticed that she halted her movements and began to ponder. "What?"

She kept on blushing.

He noticed that she was staring at the chopsticks he used.

Then, he understood the situation and smirked.

Only _he _can solve her dilemma.

"Ryuuzaki," he called. Sakuno looked up from the chopstick to Ryoma, only to find him three millimeters away from her face. She gasped and quickly leaned back as she blushed.

"H-H-Hai?" She decided to ignore the sudden proximity between them that happened prior.

Ryoma only leaned closer again, and Sakuno just leaned back again. They did the same routine until Sakuno dropped on the ground. Fortunately, she managed to keep the bento safe on her hand.

She blushed redder than the reddest red in the world. Ryoma was on top of her for goodness sake!

"You can't run away anymore." Ryoma said as if he was just commenting on Confucius's philosophies.

She just stared at him with her big brown eyes, heart beating faster than a bullet train.

And then, he captured his lips with hers.

It felt like the whole world stop in Sakuno's point of view. Echizen Ryoma, _the _Echizen Ryoma was kissing her, as he pinned her on the floor.

She felt him licking her lower lip a few seconds before he pulled away.

He sat up indifferently, like he hadn't just kissed a girl he likes, and lowered the brim of his cap. "There. Now an indirect kiss won't bother you anymore since I already gave you one directly."

Sakuno kept on lying on the floor, dazed and blushing.

"Now eat." He ordered.

Sakuno weakly sat up. She stared at the bento box blankly—dazzlingly. She unconsciously nodded and began eating the first half of the bento. She was swaying back and forth, as if she was going to fall anytime soon, as she ate.

Ryoma sighed. "Don't tell me you want me to feed you too? Geez, demanding much."

Sakuno was not even given the time to look at him and question him. He immediately added, "I'll feed you with my mouth someday, but not today. Clear?"

And then there, Sakuno felt like her head will explode of too much blood.

**.Owari.**

A/N: I noticed that I always make one-shot fics in Ryoma's POV, so I decided not to put in too much of what he was thinking in this one-shot and to make this as simple as possible. And yes, it was clichéd and predictable: oh well XD

Hope you enjoyed this one! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Please Review!

[Disclaimer Applies]


End file.
